school boys love
by MadameNaru
Summary: This is a SasuNaru thingy :P  yaoi


A sunny day, Naruto were lying in the grass, next to some bushes, after the first school day.

suddenly he heard some men shouting...

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM NOT GET AWAY"

Naruto rose to see whom they where after, suddenly a older student from an other school jumped over the bushes and landed next to him.

Naruto that have light blond hair and baby blue eyes looked up to the other student who had dark raven hair and black eyes but light skin.

"who ar-mmh" Naruto couldn't ask his question before the raven boy kissed him deeply and pushed him down at the ground, they hear the med who were shooting, run past them, and the raven parted there lips apart

"sorry for that" he said with irony, he smirked and runaway and left Naruto on the ground choked after his first kiss.

Naruto raised up and took his bag and went home, well what he called home, some empty boxes in a ally.

the mounts went and it started to be colder out side and the snow was on the ground

Naruto had been in a rough fight and got a deep wound in his leg and another wound in his arm, as he tried to get back home he passed out on the snow next to his 'home'.

Sasuke had been study in the school liberty and were on his way home when he heard his fans shouting after him...

"aah sasuke-sama"

"kyyyya stay" god he hated them...

He run in a ally to take cover for a little wile, suddenly ha saw a body, he slowly got closer and he recognise the blond young boy, he looked in to the boxed and thought "man, he's homeless poor boy..."

Sasuke who lived alone, he's family were rich but he wanted to study in a special school so he lived alone, took the blond boy in his arm's and pack the little things that belonged to him and carried the blond to his apartment.

Naruto woke up about 10 in the morning, he found himself in a big bed, inside, in a apartment. Naruto feared that it was a kidnapper, He rise up fast but failed to stand on his hurtled leg and his arm hurtled too, he falls to the floor

"are you trying to runaway without saying thanks?" the irony could be mistaken it was the raven boy

" ah it's you" Naruto said in shock when he saw the raven again holding a first aid kit in his arms.

Sasuke sighed and put the first aid kit on the bed table and lifted up Naruto and put him down on the bed again

" stay" he demanded like if naruto were a dog

"why would I do that kiss stealer" Naruto hadn't forgot that the raven took his firt kiss and sasuke looked at naruto's blushing face and smirked

"sorry for that but right now, I need to take care of your wounds otherwise you'll die" he said calmly but naruto panicked

"DIE!" he almost screamed

"take it easy and let me fix them"

sasuke fixed naruto's wounds

"thanks um.. I'm Naruto" Naruto said in shame how he had acted, sasuke looked into narutos eyes

"I'm sasuke...why did you call me kiss stealer?"

"um well uh you see" Naruto were emberrest that he never been kissed before and he started to blush

"close your eyes" sasuke said calmly

"why?"

"I'm going to give you a proper first kiss"

Naruto closed his eyes, he wanted a proper first kiss, sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's lips deeply yet gently, soon he parted there lips so they could breath

Sasuke smirked at the blushing blond, _"god he is beautiful"_ sasuke thought

"so I start to make food" sasuke rise and walked to the kitchen

Naruto soon realise that a been kissed by a guy twice and not just any guy, a pretty handsome and popular guy, Naruto stranded up carefully and slowly halted to the kitchen and sat down at a small table with two chairs

"why did you take me here?" Naruto suddenly asked

"don't know, I just did and some how wanted" sasuke replied coldly

" well... thanks again"

"don't mention it" sasuke came with two cups with ramen

"sorry I need to shop food soon, this was what I had" Sasuke said low

"it's ok I love ramed" Naruto face shine up and he smiled widely

They ate in silence.

"thank for the food" Naruto nicely said and bowed

sasuke took the dishes

"sasuke..."

"yes naruto"

"can I do something... in replacement for what you done to me?" naruto asked

sasuke looked at naruto and saw that he were serious...

"well, you could stay here to keep me company" sasuke rose and took the dishes

"I don't have any money..." naruto stud up and were now next to sasuke

"I don't want money...only company" sasuke had a arm around narutos back and one hand under naruto cheek, pushing him close into a new deep kiss.

Naruto didn't mind, some how he liked the way sasuke kissed him.

after the kiss sasuke and naruto went to the bed again to lay down and look at TV, (yeah the TV were in the bedroom)

"naruto... when do you end school tomorrow?" Sasuke asked

"hmm? oh at 16.30 why" he replied

"well we need food and lets go buy it tomorrow"

"ok" naruto smiled and soon fell asleep

the next morning, sasuke were always up early and naruto... well he's a deep sleeper

"Naruto! wake up" sasuke yield

"hhm what" naruto sat up in the bed, he were not a morning person

"you're going to be late..." sasuke said angry

"WHAT why didn't you wake me?" naruto jumped out from the bed and realise that he had his clothes on

"wait a minute..." he said confused

"I had to dress you otherwise you would be more late" sasuke replied and gave naruto a sandwich before they both ran out and to school.

at the end of the school day

Naruto hated school and he hated the last class the most, the hour seemed to be forever.

"OMG, look it's SASUKE" some girls in narutos class stand by the window looking on sasuke that were leaning against a tree on the schoolyard.

naruto rise and pack his stuff and went out without anybody see him,

"hey isn't that naruto? why is he heading sasukes way" the girls said angry and the boys started to look out too

Naruto walked to Sasuke with a smile on his face

"Hi Sasuke"

"Hi dobe" sasuke said with a grin and kissed naruto, knowing the fangirls in Narutos class would see

"what was that for?" naruto asked emberrest, he know too that the girls were watching

"lets go" sasuke took narutos hand and they started to walk.

Naruto looked back and saw his hole class starring out in shock and he sighted and they went grocery shopping

at home in sasukes apartment they unpack the grocery bags fast

"um sasuke... can I ask something?" naruto shyly said

"yeah sure"

"have you ever had sex?" Naruto almost whisper

sasuke look shocked at naruto red face "yeah I had sex some times so?"

"uh so you have a girlfriend" naruto looked sad

"no I don't have a girlfriend"

"boyfriend?"

"no...why do you want me?" sasuke said smirked to Naruto innocent blushing face

naruto didn't reply, sasuke pined him against a wall so they looked into each other eyes

"sasuke.. " naruto Said low

sasuke kissed his neck gently

"nn" naruto was shocked that he just moaned and he held a hand over his own mouth

"oh you really like this don't you dobe" sasuke teased

"t-teme.." naruto wasn't used to feel so much to another person, he really wanted to be with him, forever.

sasuke took naruto to the bed and lay him down and kiss his lips gently wile he open Narutos school shirt and undid his tie, then he looked down at the blond that were blushing.

sasuke took off his own shirt so now they both are shirtless and sasuke started to kiss Narutos neck and then down over his chest and belly.

"aah nng" hearing naruto moan and see his takeable body, made sasuke almost mad with lust

"Naruto... " sasuke looked down at naruto

"I'm ready sasuke" naruto said and smiled widely yet cute

sasuke took of naruto pants and took off his own pants to, and start pumping naruto gently and kiss him.

naruto moaned into the kiss and moved his body to sasukes touch.

"here suck" sasuke hold two finger in front of naruto mouth and he took them in his mouth sucking them, soon sasuke moved his fingers to narutos entrance

"relax and hold on to me" sasuke whisper and naruto obeyed, sasuke slowly pushed in both fingers in naruto and he moaned loudly wile being stretched by sasukes fingers

sasuke soon took out the fingers and position himself at the entrance

"you're so cute" sasuke said in narutos ear and pushed into him hard

"aaaaaaaah nng" Naruto moaned loudly

"you need to relax otherwise this will hurt" sasuke said

"ah ah ah o-okay I ah try" naruto panted and looked up at sasuke and relaxed his body

sasuke smiled for the first time at Naruto and slowly started to thrust in and out of naruto, making him pant and moan more.

after a long time thrusting and moaning they both feel near to come.

"ah s-sasuke I'm ah"

"yeah me too" sasuke kissed naruto hot and passionate when they both cum, sasuke in naruto and naruto over their stomachs with a loud moan.

"ah naruto" sasuke looked down at a hot, sweating and tired naruto that smiled up, sasuke pull himself out and lay next to naruto

"sasuke..." they embraced each other and fell asleep

THE END :D


End file.
